redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Family
To be from a ‘Royal Family’, a character must be from a ‘Family’ and that the family must be ‘Royal’, related to a King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Emperor, or Pharaoh. Only human characters can be part of a ‘Royal Family’. Cards that refer to Royal Family *King David (P) *King Lemuel (RA) *Royal Parade (FF) Royal Family Good *Abigail (RA2) *Abigail (Wo) *Bathsheba (Wo) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Ki) *David (Red) (Wa) *Esther (B) *Esther (P) *Esther (UL) *Jonathan (B) *Jonathan (UL) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Asa (Ki) *King Asa (TP) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King David (P) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hiram (FF) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Ki) *King Joash (Pi) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Lemuel (RA) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *King Solomon (P) *King Solomon (TP) *King’s Daughter (Wo) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Melchizedek (RA) *Mephibosheth (FF) *Pharaoh’s Daughter (Wo) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Queen of Sheba (Wo) Evil *Abimelech (RA2) *Abner (Ki) *Abner (Pa) *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom (Wa) *Adonijah (P) *Ahab (B) *Ahab (C) *Ahab (UL) *Ahaziah (Pr) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Archelaus (Ap) *Archelaus (Di) *Athaliah (Wo) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Emperor Caius Caligula (TEC) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Emperor Otho (FF) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Emperor Vitellius (RA) *Foreign Wives (RA3) *Haman (B) *Haman (C) *Haman (P) *Haman (UL) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Antipas (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Ap) *Herod the Great (Di) *Herodias (A) *Herodias (UL) *Jezebel (RA2) *Jezebel (B) *Jezebel (UL) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Amon (Ki) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Basha (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *King Elah (Ki) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Hazael (RA) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Saul (Ki) *King Saul (Wa) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Manasseh (Pr) *Michal (Wo) *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Nergalsharezer (FF) *Pharaoh (A) *Pharaoh (D) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh (UL) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Queen Maachah (Ki) *Queen Tahpenes (RA) *Salome (B) *Salome (TP) *Salome (UL) *Shechem (RA2) *Shechem (F) *Shobach (P) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2)